


Hope

by MomoMoon115



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After Events of the Season 1 FInale, Blood Drinking, Comfort, Hurt Simon, M/M, Vampires, awkward Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon asks Rapahel for his help, but he didn't expect he'd actually show up. The talk about a few things and Simon leaves Hotel Dumort hopeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Raphael’s eyes widened as Simon was slashed across his back. Simon hadn’t been paying attention when the enemy had swiftly made his way behind him to attack. Raphael cursed. His eyes quickly looking over his surroundings. Raphael wanted to go to him. He needed to find a way. In fact, he would have been at Simon's side at this very moment if the sun wasn’t already making its slow ascent on the horizon. He’d burnt his leg the second he took a step out. He'd been eager and careless. Simon was his priority right now. Raphael new that he shouldn't be anything to him , but Simon asked for help and Raphael'd be damned if they lost another vampire needlessly to the likes of the shadowhunters. Their fake sympathies and half truths filled him with anger. They would do anything to exterminate them. Simon was lucky that he’d been inside when the enemy attacked him from nowhere. He'd told Simon not to be so trusting. He told him the shadowhunters would never protect him no matter how close he and Clary were. The just did not care. He knew Simon would have to find out the hard way. He just hoped it wouldn’t get him killed.

Raphael sped to the other side of the chapel, careful to keep away from the windows. He found Simon on the ground, no shadowhunter in sight. He didn’t expect any to be there anyway, not when it would save their lives at the cost of a downworlder’s. Simon was more of a decoy for them than anything. He looked down at Simon writhing in pain. He frowned. He shouldn’t even be here. He cut ties with Simon long ago and it was only hope that he’d come back to the Dumort that he’d even agreed to come with him. He’d left the rest of the clan out though. He wouldn’t risk their lives on something so trivial as relying on the Shadowhunters to save them. He lifted Simon into his arms. 

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked. 

“It’s just a cut, really.” Simon replied with a grunt as his back burned.

“I told you not to trust them.” 

Simon nodded, looking away. “I know.” 

The pair were silent for a few minutes before Simon’s cut healed enough for him to stand on his own. 

“Why are you here?” Simon asked suddenly. 

Raphael pursued his lips, facing away from Simon. He watched the rising sun’s rays shimmer on the stained glass of the church. He said a small prayer as his eyes settled on the large cross at the head of the church. He honestly didn’t really know why he came after he blatantly rejected Simon’s request for help in front of the rest of the clan.He’d meant it in that moment because he’d still been bitter about the betrayal. 

“You’re too trusting. You’re gonna get yourself killed.”

“You already said that.” Simon said hand moving to push up glasses that weren’t there anymore. He dropped his hand from his face quickly. He hadn’t dropped the habit yet.  

Raphael looked at Simon with crossed arms. “You said you needed my help.” 

“We needed a vampire’s help.” Simon corrected.

Raphael raised an eyebrow, muttering to himself in Spanish. Simon waited for him to speak, but Raphael simply sent a half-assed smirk his way before turning and heading down the hall. 

“It’s daylight.” Simon blurted, hoping it’d get Raphael’s attention. He hadn’t meant to make him leave. He was actually happy that Raphael had risked himself to help him, again. 

Raphael stopped and turned. 

“I’ve been doing this much longer than you have, fledgling. I have my ways.” he turned away from Simon, footsteps echoing. 

Simon bit his lip and sped his way to Raphael’s side, just a few stepped behind him. Raphael hadn’t even flinched. Simon followed Raphael all the way to the Dumort basement. Raphael hadn’t said a word the whole 30 minute travel. 

“Surprised Clary isn’t looking for you.” Raphael said as he reached for the door to the stairs. 

“Busy with her mom.” Simon replied quickly, he looked around the dark basement, fidgeting. He knew he wasn’t welcome back here so he didn’t really know what to do now that he was there. 

“I told you she’d drop you in an instant. Shadowhunters don’t care, Simon.” Raphael growled lowly. Simon had cut his ties with family, people that wanted to protect him, all to live a life as Shadowhunter fodder. He enraged him. 

Simon sighed, sadly, but didn’t reply.

Raphael made his way up the concrete steps and Simon fought with himself on whether or not to follow. Raphael stopped at the top of the stairs before looking over his shoulder to Simon who still waited in the doorway. 

“When was the last time you ate?” 

Simon jumped at the echoed sound. “I-I haven’t.”

Raphael's lips thinned into a frown. They were starving him. 

“Come on.” Raphael said finally and SImon hurried up the stairs to catch up. 

Raphael led Simon to their blood storage. Raphael typed the code in quickly before throwing a bag of blood Simon’s way. Simon caught it as he looked around. It’d been a few months since he’d been at the Dumort. Nothing had really changed. Simon looked at the bag of blood in his hand before popping off the plastic cap and sucking from the tip slowly. He tried not to gulp at it or finish it too quickly. He didn’t want Raphael to think of him as some savage vampire who couldn’t control himself. Especially after all that training. 

Simon’s eyes flicked to the door milliseconds before it opened. A female vampire Simon didn’t recognize walked in, but stopped when she noticed him. She turned to Raphael with a raised eyebrow, pursed lips, and a questioning glance. Raphael lifted his hand and sent her a look. She handed him the paperwork in her hands before leaving silently. 

“I see you have a new adviser.” 

“Lily’s a close friend.” 

Simon’s ‘oh’d awkwardly. “I don’t recognize her.” 

“She was away for a while. She recently returned.” Raphael shrugged. 

Simon looked at the finished blood bag nervously. He crushed it in his hand, resolving to leave. he wasn’t welcomed here and he didn’t want the clan to question Raphael’s leadership after all that’d happened. 

“I-I’ll just go now.” Simon stuttered lifting his hand to touch the side of his head where his glasses should have been. He frowned once more once he realized what his was doing. 

Raphael nodded once. His eyes followed SImon as he scurried back down the way they came.

“Simon.” 

Simon turned to look at Raphael with a questioning stare. 

“Take care of yourself. You may not be here anymore, but you were family to us at one point. you still are to some.” 

Simon titled his head and nodded. he walked down the stairs, Raphael's words echoing in his head. He smiled when he reached the garage. Simon still thought of him as family. Maybe he still had a chance to come back to the Dumort after all. The only reason he’d had even asked for Raphael’s hep was because he’d caught a lead on Camille, so Raphael’s words warmed his heart with hope that he’d soon rejoin his new family in the downworld. 


End file.
